Oh dear Nova
by FallenAngelxLightAngel
Summary: Nova wants to tell Mason how he felt


Nova was worried about Mason ever since Mason and Oka broke up. Nova knew that she had done something wrong to hurt him. Nova signed into Skype and saw that Mason and him had to talk about Kitty. Mason was already starting to call him on Skype this made Novas heart pound heavily.

"H...Hey Mason." Nova answered shyly

"Nova what is wrong you never acted this way before." Mason asked with concern

Nova knew that Mason will hate him if he told him he loved him, Nova only wanted to hold Mason in his arms, but Nova had to be careful of what he says since his Girlfriend could come home any day.

"Nova?" Mason asked

"sorry spaced out there for a moment."

"Dude you need some sleep."

"Maybe if you joined me in bed." Nova laughed

"Nova, you got a girlfriend why need me." Mason whined

Nova knew he had say it before the got talking about Kitty, she could be his target if Mason started dating Kitty.

"I demoted kitty." Mason said

"O..Oh did you now, why is that." Nova answered

"she was being a bother."

"Hey, Mason?" Nova asked as he felt his heart beat heavily

"yes Nova." Mason answered

"I...I love you!" Nova shouted

Nova quickly realized what he said and hung up the Skype call blushing. He felt tears roll down after he saw Mason go offline, Nova felt horrible knowing what he probably done. He locked himself in his room crying.

**Mason's POV**

I wondered why Nova has been so nervous around me, he loved me. I felt a deep blush across my face, i went to wash my face and started to think about it.

"I could try a guy in my life and I will see how I like it."

I blushed again knowing what could happen, I need to see him now. I ran down the street and knocked on Nova's door.

**Nova's POV**

** Warning graphic sex scene**

I hear a knock at my front door, I didn't want to open it. Then there was another knock

"Omg who could be at my door at this hour its three thirty in the morning for Christs sake."

As I opened the door I notice it's Mason. What the hell is he doing here. He's not the person I want to talk to at the moment, but since he's here I'll let him in.

"Hey dude was up."

"Nothing much, what are you doing here so late?" I asked

The look on his it's like he's stressed or nervous maybe both. I really don't know.

"Umm... About that Skype call, where you said you loved me... Uhhh, screw it!" Mason shouted

And before I can realize what's going on his lips are on Mine. As I gasp in Shock he slides his tongue into my mouth. I started to Kiss back, but then remembered I have a girlfriend to worry about.

"what are you doing." I said

I try to get through to him, but instead of kissing my lips he goes to my neck instead. The he started sucking on my sweet spot and I moan and pull on his hair, he starts grinding our erections together. Ahh.. Screw it I'll deal with the problems that come with this after.

"How about we take this upstairs to your room." He moans into my ear while nibbling on it. That makes me lose all control.

"Hell yes or we could do it right here against the wall." I responded

He lifts my legs around his waist, and i hold them in place. We make our way up the stairs while heavily making out. When we reached my room he throws me on the bed, and climbs on top of my. I decide to take things into my own hands and flip's us over so I'm on top and starting to grind on him. I started sucking on his sweet spot while putting my hands under his shirt.

**Mason's POV**

He starts removing my shirt, and sucks on my neck while grinding on me. Man he can multitask. He slowly removing my shirt and pulls it over my head. I stated working on removing his pants, I get them to his knees when he gets up and steps out of them. He climbs back on top of my.

"come on get your dick inside my ass already!" I shouted

" you'll just have to be patient." He almost purrs.

He slowly removes his shirt and my pants, so were just in our boxers. He gets off the bed and goes to his closet and opens a compartment in the wall and pulls out lube, condoms, a dildo and a cock ring. OMG, who knew he could be so kinky! Nova climbs back n top of my and rips my boxers off and slips on the cock ring on my ten inch dick. I moan in pleasure, he then shoves his lube covered finger in my ass. Nova slowly pulled in and out till I'm stretched enough to add another finger. Nova adds the third finger and i groan uncomfortably as he stretched my tight hole. Nova pulls out his fingers and started to replace then with his dick.

He slowly enters his lubed up dick into my tight hole. He sliders his dick inch by inch causing me great pain and discomfort which slowly turns to great pleasure. Nova starts to thrust into me while sucking on my sweet spit while jerking me off. The cock ring won't allow me to cum and it's painfully hard.

"OMG, more, harder, faster! Let me cum please!" I begged

Then he hit my prostate making me clench around him causing him to moan. Nova slowly pulled off the cock ring making me immediately cum and he came right after me. He pulled out and fell on the bed beside me and pulled me into his arms. We fell asleep almost immediately.

** Time skip to morning**

I woke up to the feeling of great pleasure. I opened my eyes and to see Nova plunging a dildo up my ass, i start to moan loudly as he also starts to suck on my neck creating more hickeys. The I hear a high pitched scream. Me and Nova turned to see his girlfriend in the door way and then ran off. We turned to look at each other and started laughing

**End of sex scene**

** Nova's POV**

I told Mason that I would be back. I came back and said " We can be together now." I gave Masons a kiss on the lips and smiled.


End file.
